1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical element switching device suited for use in a microscope.
2. Description of the Related Art
A well-known type of optical element switching device includes a fixed guide section located in a housing and a movable guide section which is located movably relative to the fixed guide section and provided with a plurality of optical elements. In such an optical element switching device, the movable guide section moves along the fixed guide section so that any of optical elements can be inserted into the optical path.
Although at most, two optical elements were used in conventional microscopic examinations, new examination methods have recently been developed, and the number of optical elements to be used has increased to more than three.
Furthermore, these methods are now used in routine examinations, and therefore, it is necessary to quickly select a desired optical element from many optical elements. However, such quick selection sometimes leads to erroneous selection of an undesired optical element.